Generally, a tape lined with an adhesive on one side or both sides is used to stick papers or other articles together. It is wound on a roll and is received in a case.
The case for the adhesive tape is usually made of transparent synthetic resin material such as acryl, so that a user can see the adhesive tape therein at any time.
A conventional case for the adhesive tape was formed in a rounded barrel type having an opening on one side, and it had a cylindrical axis in the center thereof, so that the adhesive tape wound on the roll could fit onto the cylindrical axis and rotate freely centering around the axis.
The opening of the case was usually covered with a paper cap.
The adhesive tape case had an outlet at one end, through which a front end of the tape could be drawn out. At the outlet, a securing part was provided to have the front end of the tape attached thereto. In front of the securing part, a cutting means having a plurality of sharp teeth was provided in a line.
When the adhesive tape received in such a conventional tape case was to be used, a user first had to grasp the front end of the adhesive tape with one hand. Then, the user had to detach it from the securing part and pull it as long as necessary until a pre-determined length of adhesive tape was withdrawn and cut by the cutting means. All these procedures had to be taken manually and it was not convenient. Also, it was not sanitary to grasp and detach the adhesive tape with fingers of the user.
In order to increase the convenience of users, the inventor of the present invention suggested an adhesive tape dispenser in Korean Patent Application No. 1999-35136 and Patent No. 355548. The adhesive tape dispenser had an automatic drawing means, which could be used like a trigger of a gun without touching one's finger on the adhesive tape. Also, it had a cutting means, which could be used by merely pushing an operating button and could cut the tape clean.
Specifically, the adhesive tape dispenser by the inventor comprised a gun-shaped case body; a detachable cover; a drawing means having a trigger protruded from a part of the case body and a pair of drums rotating in line with the trigger; and a cutting means including an operating button mounted on a surface of the case body, a lever working in association with the operating button, and a cutter provided at a front end of the lever.
With the above adhesive tape dispenser, by putting one's finger on the trigger and pulling the trigger once or several times, the adhesive tape could be drawn from the case body as long as necessary without touching and pulling the adhesive tape with one's hand. Further, by pulling the operating button on the surface of the case body, the adhesive tape with a desired length could be cut clean.